Mission Honeymoon
by Tayy.Babe
Summary: Chapter Seventeen of my story Broken. Too mature to put in a T rating, I just made it a seperate story so it wouldn't be disobeying any rules. Descriptions aren't TOO explicit, but mature none the less. ENJOY!


As Lucy's lips tilted to meet Desmond's, she removed one hand from the door, reaching over to the nightstand to get the 'Do Not Disturb' sign to hang on the door. It was going to be a _long_ night, and she didn't want any interruptions.

Any. At all.

Gently pushing Desmond forward a bit she picked up the sign and turned to open the door, and hang the sign on the knob. She then shut it, and faced her husband again. Her eyes scanned his body, full examining him from head to toe and he was doing the same. Though she didn't blame him. With what she was wearing, anyone would stare.

He was a fine man. That was for sure. And within a few seconds and a minimal glance below the belt, she could tell he wanted her...needed her right now. So what was she just standing there for? It was honeymoon time.

She wasn't exactly a professional at this, but it wasn't exactly her first time. Her first time was with…Shaun. It was a long time ago and was to _never, never ever, _to be mentioned again. Which is why if you'd seen the two, you would've never known. But that was besides the point.

She wasn't worried about Desmond though. She knew that much like Ezio, he'd been around. Sure she wasn't exactly totally comfortable with that fact, but she knew because of that Desmond wouldn't disappoint.

" Why are you just standin' there?" Desmond asked, " You're _killing_ me here." he said, both hands pointing downwards.

" I can see that." Lucy smiled lightly and walked over to him. Her hand latched onto his neck and brought his head down to hers. His response was just as fervent as hers.

As her lips busied with his, she wasted no time stripping him down. His borrowed tie, jacket, and dress shirt now laid against the far wall, after being thrown. Her hands explored his body, her hands raising up and down over the…four, five, _six_ abs. Hm, he was more toned than Ezio was.

Her exploring hands got a moan of approval from him, and both of his hands lowered to her butt, cupping each cheek in both hands which earned another moan from Lucy.

Desmond's hand traveled up her side to find her dress' zipper. Bringing the straps down, he lifted her up onto after the blue cloth pooled at her feet. She kicked her heels off as she wrapped her small legs around Desmond's waist, not being able to help herself from grinding against his erection. There kiss never broke except for the one moment that they needed to breathe, or surely they'd die of suffocation.

Desmond walked with her over to the beautifully made bed and laid her down atop it, being careful not to crush her with his weight. Lucy's hands went from Desmond's neck to his belt buckle. Her fingers wrapped against the loops and pulled his hips closer.

" God, Desmond." She moaned, pulling her mouth from his. " Take them off. Take them off right now." she said, she hadn't meant for it to sound like such a demand, but she couldn't help herself.

She helped him unbuckle his belt, and he did the rest for her. She smiled hearing the belt buckle hit the wall along with his pants. She never knew that could be such a satisfying sound.

Desmond grinded against her again, and smiled satisfied feeling her panties getting more damp by the second. But apparently, Desmond was going a bit too slow for Lucy's liking. Before he knew it, she was ontop of him. Now _she_ wanted to be in control.

Desmond smiled up at her, his brown eyes lighting up with excitement. His eyes went from her face, to her breasts, then to her toned abdomen, which of course she never really worked on, but it sure looked like it.

But something there caught his eye. The scar that resided right above her belly button. His finger traced over it slightly, he knew exactly where it was from. But how could he not? He was the one who did it.

Lucy put her hand over his, knowing where his thoughts were quickly traveling.

" Desmond…" She whispered, and after a minute his eyes found their way back to hers. " It's in the past. It's over now."

" But-"

Lucy shook her head, cutting him off. " Don't worry about it." she said, " Focus on what's happening right here…" she said, guiding his hand to her back, nearing her bra clasp, " Right now." and on the last syllable of that word, Desmond undid the bra, with a little 'click'. And he definitely wasn't worrying anymore when her bare chest was shown to him.

_Damn_. Desmond thought as he moved his hand to cup her left breast, and smiled as his thumb grazed her nipple. She moaned as she leaned down and kissed him, her lips yearning for his as she realized they'd been detached for too long.

Soon after, all clothes were off, and all they were waiting for was for Desmond to take the plunge. Des had been teasing her for the longest time. He grazed her entrance, barely pressing inside, but it was enough to make her gasp and jam her nails into his chest.

She kissed him up his jaw and when she reached his ear she whispered. " Desmond, please." she moaned. This, this right here was going to be amazing. She could feel it. And she wanted it. She wanted him so badly. The build up was too great for it not to be.

Desmond smiled as she sat back and looked at him expectantly, " Right now?" he asked, knowing the answer.

" Yes." She answered, her tone a little whinier, a little more urgent than before.

" You sure?" He asked with a slight tilt of his head. His hand that was once gripping her hip, moved to the base of his shaft as he prepared himself.

" God damnit, Desmond. Ye-! Oh!" She rose and sank against him as he entered her. It was unexpected but a delightful surprise.

Both hands gripped her hips again as she rocked them. A hand raised to her head as she undid the bun in her hair, letting loose her long blonde locks, which were surely a beautiful sight to be seen. It cascade around her shoulders in waves from it being up, so long, and flew back behind her as she moved faster against him. Up and down, up an down.

Circling her hips, he clutched her to him, jerking against her and trying to keep up. By her amazing performance she was putting on, it was hard to believe she'd only done this once. But he was liking it. Again he grabbed the base of his shaft on the upstroke, and channeled his orgasm to a dull throb.

Arching her back, and gripping his thigh for support she changed the angle inside and the grip around. She was close, she could feel it. And judging by the sounds Desmond was making, he might be closer than she was.

Unexpectedly, Desmond flipped the script, now ontop of her. He now wanted control. This flip cause him to move at just the right angle inside of her.

"Fuck!" She vibrated slightly, pulsed, and the ache in her hips came to a stop. She tightened as she came, and came _hard_. And with one final thrust Desmond was right there with her. Their moans harmonious together.

She sighed, satisfied as her knuckles regained color after letting go of the sheets she was gripping onto so tightly and Desmond collapsed on top of her slightly before rolling over and laying on his back. Regaining his strength, he propped himself up on his arm, so he could see her. He brushed a few of the hairs matted to her face with sweat and smiled.

" Had a good time?" Desmond asked, chuckling lightly. Lucy nodded and leaned up to kiss him gently.

" Without a doubt." She answered tiredly.

" Good. Mission Honeymoon accomplished." He said, getting a laugh out of both of them. He lifted her up a little so they could both manage to get under the blanket, and after they were settled under, Lucy laid her head on his chest and his arm was wrapped around her, pulling her closer.

" I love you, Desmond." She whispered.

" I love you too, Lucy." He said kissing the top of her head.

And with that, they both fell asleep, their first night as a real couple, coming to a close.

* * *

A.N: _Yayyy. Chapter 17 is donee. I thought it was pretty hot, and I liked it. Did you?_  
_Chapter 18 will be the last chapter in Broken, and then if you guys really want to know what happens next, message me asking for a sequel and i'll do it(:_

_If you'd like to leave a review (you know you wanna!), leave it in **BROKEN'S REVIEWS** please!_

_Love you all!_

_-Taylor(((:_


End file.
